


With One Look

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 4-Bits and Pieces [11]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Battling ghosts, Duelling, F/M, London, Love, Marriage, S4AU, The Last Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Ross thoughts the night before his duel with Adderley.





	With One Look

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. A little bit done during work...again.

The carriage ride from Caroline’s to their lodgings was a quiet one. Demelza, exhausted from Ross’s preplanned day for her, lay on his shoulder, eyes closed, dozing. He knew she wasn’t fully asleep by the pattern of her breathing. When they reached their destination, Ross gently woke her and wrapped his arm around her to escort her up the stairs to their rooms.  In the darkness, Demelza began to undress.  Removing the ribbons from her hair, she let it cascade down her back, shaking her head slightly to loosen the curls. Ross watched as he changed, random thoughts darting through his mind. _This could be the last time we do this,_ he said to himself.  His agreeing to meet Adderley in the park at dawn could seal his fate, taking him from all he holds dear; all he loves.  Perhaps Dwight was right and this whole business was foolish but he couldn’t nor wouldn’t let another man make a fool of him over his wife.  He let it happen the first time due to his inattentiveness.  He refused to let it happen again. This time he would make it clear that Demelza was his and was not to be toyed with.  He hoped she would understand that in the end.  More importantly, he hoped he’d have the chance to explain his reasoning himself and not leave that burden to his friend.

Walking into the bedroom, Demelza attempted to reach behind her so she could undo the buttons of her gown but in her tired state didn’t seem to have the strength. Ross pulled off his boot and rose to help her.

“Here, let me,” he said, turning her back towards him.

Memories of another dress, another night, another time, came flooding to him. The change in his wife’s stance and breathing told him she was remembering as well.

“Ross,” she said softly.

“Yes my love. I remember.”

She leaned back as his hands worked their way down the row of buttons, his fingers deftly opening each one to reveal more and more of her alabaster skin. This time there was only the faintest of scars left from her years of beatings at the hands of her father.  For the most part her flesh was smooth with a scattering of freckles here and there.  The temptation to kiss her was strong, so Ross bent his head to place his lips on her shoulder.  Demelza shuddered as her eyes closed and she took a breath. 

With the final button open, as he did before, he slid his hand into her dress and brought her against him. The coolness of her back permeated his shirt, triggering a reaction much like it did all those years ago.  Then she was barely a woman, virginal and innocent in many ways except her passion and love. Ross knew she loved him then but was more mature than he.  Even after that night, when his heart opened to her in ways he wasn’t prepared for, he wouldn’t admit that she had infiltrated it.  He was determined to keep another there ignoring the fact that she was gone and no longer available for the taking.  For months, almost years he let this woman currently in his arms flounder and guess as to his feelings.  It wasn’t until he almost lost her that his head finally heard what his heart had been saying all along: _she’s the love of your life, your touchstone, your soulmate._

Suddenly Demelza turned, the dress gaping open but still held in place by her shoulders. With a glance at Ross, she slipped her arms out of the fabric and let it pool at her feet. There was no shyness or inhibitions as she pulled his head to hers and kissed him.  Her mouth latched on to his as her tongue begged for entrance. Caught unawares, Ross responded quickly. His arms gathered her up and carried her to the bed.  Removing the last of his clothing he joined her under the covers.  There were no words.  Ross knew that if he tried to speak, he would let on what was going to happen in the morning and if nothing else he wanted to keep the inevitable from Demelza.  Instead he let his actions speak.  His hands and mouth worshipped his wife’s body.  So many years after that first time and yet the electric current between them crackled and flowed as if they had just lit the spark.  With their bodies joined, they slowly made love. Ross took his time in bringing them to their culmination as the end would mean that sleep would come quickly and so too would the morning. 

As if she felt her husband’s hesitancy, Demelza wrapped her legs around him and rolled them until she was sitting astride him. Her hands grasped his, linking their finger, a symbol of their intertwining lives. She bent down and kissed him, clenching her thighs against his hips in a steady rhythm. Soon Ross’s body began the chain reaction that led them both over the edge. As they fell,  Demelza collapsed, a groan from the deep within his chest vibrated against Demelza’s prone body.  She released her hold on him and rose slowly.  Ross lay on the bed, watching his wife walk around the moonlit room, abashedly naked and undeniably beautiful.  Her hair was now an unruly mass of curls, another reminder of their early days when the ribbons he bought her barely contained those tresses.  They were light years away from that life and have experienced more than most couples, still here they were. Together on an adventure, loving deeper than ever with a future as bright as the sun. And tomorrow he would risk it all for what? Honor?  Revenge? Erasure of a ghost he couldn’t exorcise when he should have?  Ross was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Demelza rummaging through the drawers looking for something.

“Judas, where is my nightgown?” she cried.

Rising to join her by the dresser, Ross picked up the white linen garment that was left on a nearby chair and helped her into it.

“Thank you. I’m weary to the bone,” she said, stifling a yawn.

“I’m not surprised with all you did today…and now,” he said with a smirk.

She gazed up at him, her blue eyes shining even in the darkened room, and touched his cheek.

“Are you complaining?”

“Never. But I think it’s time I truly put you to bed. Nightgown and all,” he said.

He swept her up in his arms again and laid her gently on the mattress.

“I will forget to walk if you keep carrying me,” she said.

“I know some women who would prefer that.”

He slipped into bed next to her and by the time he pulled the covers up, she was asleep. He watched her for as long as he could before slumber overtook him as well.  When he next awoke, the sun was barely on the rise.  Turning his head, he looked at his wife. Her face peaceful as she slept with nary a hint of what was about to happen. He rose and dressed quickly, with as little disturbance as possible.  Pulling the guns out of the desk drawer he held them and checked the other room to make sure that Demelza still slept.  Laying them down he walked back into the bedroom.  He needed one more look at her before he left.  Ross wanted to kiss her but knew she would wake so he would have to take the memory of their kisses last night with him to his fate. 

As he walked out the door, satchel slung over his shoulder, he dare not turn back.   He strode out into the pale morning light silently praying and hoping that someday she would forgive him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where these are coming from so I apologize for the overflow of ficlets.


End file.
